


may we meet again

by orphan_account



Series: One Year of The 100 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, F/F, One Year of the 100, i am such clexa trash, i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">One Year of The 100 - day 3: Extra scene/coda/add-on to <strike>your favorite</strike> an episode</span>
</p><p>Once Clarke is deep in the forest, once she's sure Bellamy can't see her any more, she allows herself to break down. She collapses to her knees, huddled against a tree, and lets the dry sobs wrack her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> since i have short-term memory when it comes to tv show episodes, i'm just gonna do the most recent instead of my favorite (and theres no way this is my favorite bc theres NO LEXA)

Once Clarke is deep in the forest, once she's sure Bellamy can't see her any more, she allows herself to break down. She collapses to her knees, huddled against a tree, and lets the dry sobs wrack her body.

She wishes someone were here to comfort her. She wishes her mother would come around the tree and hold her until she cried herself out. She wishes Octavia would sit next to her and hold her hand. She wishes Bellamy would bury his face in her hair. She wishes Raven would lay a warm hand on her cheek and tell her to grow the fuck up. She wishes Jasper would forgive her. She wishes Monty would make stupid jokes, trying to cheer her up. She wishes...

She wishes to be back at Camp Jaha right now.

She wishes Lexa would kiss her again.

The thought surprises her tears to a stop. Why would she want Lexa? It's Lexa's fault she's in this mess. If she hadn't just made that stupid deal with the Mountain Men, Clarke wouldn't have had to wipe them out to save her own people.

Right?

 _Wrong,_ she tells herself. _Don't blame Lexa. She was doing what she came here to do. Your people are not her responsibility._

She runs her dirty palms over her face, taking shaky breaths. She gets to her feet unsteadily. She will not go back to Camp Jaha. Her people will have enough on their plate without wondering when she'll decide to kill them all as well. No, she'll not go back for a while. She will go find Lexa, ask her if she might give Clarke another chance. 

She walks east, towards the river, where she can scrub the death off her hands.


End file.
